


Melted

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [69]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Steve stopped short when he saw the small black box tied with a thick, plush-looking, red ribbon, sitting on the counter.





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, darlings! All our love to you xxooxxoo <33333
> 
> Thanks to Yumi_Eleven and the MCU discord for encouraging the idea!

Steve stopped short when he saw the small black box tied with a thick, plush-looking, red ribbon, sitting on the counter. "What's this?" He picked up the box. There wasn't a card, but Tony had scrawled  _ Steve  _ on one of the tails of the bow with one of his sleek, black pens. Steve ran his thumb over the indent the letters made in the silky fabric.

Tony looked over the back of the couch and tugged his glasses off. "Oh, it's - you know. Valentine's Day. It's nothing. Just chocolate." He waved a hand towards Steve imploringly. "I meant it when I promised not to go overboard."

Steve ran his fingers around the four corners of the box. "I thought we said  _ nothing."  _ He grinned back over at Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Chocolate doesn't count."

Steve put the box back down the grabbed a bottle of wine and poured two glasses. He tucked the box under his arm and joined Tony on the couch, snuggling close and handing him a glass. Tony clinked the rims lightly together and shook his head with a smile when Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Steve took a sip, savouring the bitter burst on his tongue, then he set his glass aside and took up the box. He peeled the ribbon over one corner and the whole thing popped off. Tony picked it up and untied it, smoothing the wrinkled ribbon flat while Steve prised the lid off the box. 

Inside, sat nine perfect chocolate domes, each one decorated differently, ranging from creamy milk chocolate to deep, dark. "Wow." Steve tentatively touched the petal of a tiny, pink sugar flower that topped one. "I've never had chocolates like this before."

"Really?" Tony curled even closer and his voice dropped lower. "A crime. These are sinful."

"They're too pretty to eat…" Steve brought the box up to his nose and breathed it in. A sweet nip of fruit broke through the heady scent of chocolate, and his mouth watered.

"You're prettier," Tony said, burrowing in Steve's neck to press a kiss behind his ear. "And I think you're extremely edible."

"Tony…"

"You want some?" Tony asked, easing the box out of Steve's hands. Steve nodded. "Okay." Tony set the box on the table next to their wine glasses then ran the ribbon through his fingers. He eased Steve backwards on the couch until he was sitting, leaning against the arm, one leg against the back, the other foot on the floor, Tony tucked up between his thighs. Tony crossed Steve's wrists in front of him and started winding the ribbon around them, snugging it tight until Steve couldn't pull his hands apart. Tony pulled the end up the ribbon back through so the tail end that said  _ Steve  _ stuck out between Steve's hands like a label. "And here's my present," Tony mused, bending down to press a kiss to Steve's thumb. 

"Tony," Steve gasped. He shifted his hips to try and ease the pressure on his cock, throbbing full in the confines of his jeans. 

Tony picked up the box of chocolates and set it on Steve's chest. He examined it like it was one of his hologram blueprints. "Tongue," he instructed.

Steve opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, and a chocolate was carefully placed on it.

"Eat it slowly. Tell me what flavour it is."

Steve wrapped his lips around the truffle and sucked. A sharp shock of salt surprised him and he bit down, releasing a slow lava flow of soft caramel filling. It mixed with the salt, ramping up the sweetness, calmed again by the dark, bitter chocolate. Steve's eyes fluttered shut on their own. He'd never tasted anything like it. He chewed slowly, swirling the three flavours together and savouring them as long as possible. When he blinked his eyes open again, Tony was gazing affectionately down at him. 

"What was it?"

"Salted caramel," Steve moaned. "Incredible."

Tony's eyes tracked the path of Steve's tongue as it swept the last of the chocolate from his lips. "Another?" he offered.

Steve nodded and a moment later, a chocolate landed on his tongue. This one was a pure milk chocolate truffle, and Steve let it melt on his tongue for a long time. He tested the strength of the binding around his wrists then let out a long, slow breath as he he sunk into the couch cushions. Tony's lips pressed against his, and Steve opened his mouth, letting Tony lick the chocolate from his tongue. 

"Mmm. You taste divine."

"These are so good,Tony. Thank you."

"Only the best for my Steve." Tony tipped Steve's wine glass to his lips then sat back and petted slowly up and down his thigh until he was ready for another.

The next had the warming nip of orange liqueur mixing with the dark chocolate. Tony put the fourth on his own tongue, humming with pleasure before kissing Steve with bright raspberry creme lips. 

They worked their way through all but two, lemon creme, coffee, and mint, gracing Steve's tongue before Tony set the box aside. He took another sip of his wine then unbuckled his pants and shifted up to straddle Steve's chest, trapping Steve's bound hands under his ass. Steve obediently offered his tongue again, and Tony fed him his cock this time, urging Steve to suck and lick as he hardened, spreading his lips.

Tony rocked his hips slowly, stretching Steve's jaw wide as he pressed forward. The angle was a little awkward, but the burn grounded Steve, Tony's solid weight on his arms making them tingle as he jaw protested the strain. Tony didn't speed up until his eyes fell closed and his head lolled back and Steve knew he was close. Steve's body was aching now, but it was a delicious ache and he dug into it, relaxing his jaw and working his tongue to bring Tony release.

Without warning, Tony stilled and hot come come flooded Steve's mouth. Tony pumped down his throat, mixing with the flavour of chocolate that still lingered on Steve's tongue. When he was spent, he eased back with a happy sigh and settled on the couch again. 

Tony grabbed one of the two remaining chocolates and tucked it into Steve's fingers then folded forward and sucked it into his mouth. His lips were hot and wet where they touched Steve's skin, and Steve shuddered. 

"Tony, please," he gasped, rolling his hips again. 

Tony smiled, and for a moment, Steve was sure he was going to be tortured for a long time yet, but then Tony winked and undid Steve's fly, easing out his cock. 

"Oh -" Steve choked out when Tony's hot hand closed around him. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," Tony said with a smirk. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much. Ah -" Steve kicked his hips into Tony's hold.

Tony reached out and plucked the last of the chocolates from the box. He dropped it on Steve's tongue when he opened his mouth, then he kissed him lightly and whispered, "Don't come until it's all gone." He kissed his way down Steve's chest and fire hot lips closed around the head of his cock. 

Steve closed his eyes and sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Sadie - we couldn't quite manage to 69 in the 69th episode, but the double blow job is like a fancy, deconstructed 69, no? :P


End file.
